Naomi Misora
| kanji = 南空=ナオミ | romaji = Misora Naomi | obrazek = NaomiMisora.jpg|Anime Misora Manga - Profilowe.png|Manga | rasa = Człowiek | płeć = Kobieta | urodziny = 11 lutego 1976 (manga) 11 lutego 1979 (anime) | śmierć = 2 stycznia 2004 (manga) 2 stycznia 2007 (anime) | wiek = 27 | pseudonim = Shōko Maki | zawód = Agentka FBI | status = Martwa | krewni = Raye Penber - Narzeczony, nie żyje Matka | inteligencja = 7/10 | kreatywność = 8/10 | inicjatywa = 7/10 | wola działania = | umiejętności społeczne = 6/10 | inne zdolności = Szczęście: 1/10 | debiut manga = Rozdział 8. Kobieta | debiut anime = Odcinek 5. Negocjacje | japoński = Naoko Matsui (松井 菜桜子, Matsui Naoko) | angielski = Tabitha St. Germain | aktor w filmie = Asaka Seto (瀬戸=朝香, Seto Asaka) |grupa krwi = A|wzrost = 171 cm|waga = 46 kg|organizacja = FBI|siła emocjonalna = 9/10|debiut powieść = Death Note: Another Note L: Change the WorLd|debiut film = Death Note: Notatnik śmierci L: Change the WorLd|debiut gra = L the ProLogue to Death Note: Spiraling Trap Death Note: Kira Game Death Note: Successor to L}} Naomi Misora (南空=ナオミ, Misora Naomi) jest byłą agentką FBI i narzeczoną agenta Raye'a Penbera. Zaczęła śledztwo w sprawie śmierci swojego partnera i doszła do wniosku, że stał za tym Kira. Kiedy Light dowiaduje się o jej planie i o tym, że zamierza podzielić się nim z Oddziałem Specjalnym, decyduje się na wyeliminowanie jej. Wygląd Naomi jest młodą kobietą o długich czarnych włosach i ciemnych oczach. Kiedyś jej tęczówki były pokazywane w kolorze piwnym w niektórych scenach, gdzie źródło światła było nieco inne. Najczęściej widziana jest w czarnych skórzanych ubraniach. Osobowość Opisywana w Death Note: How to Read 13 jest „pierwszej klasy” agentką FBI o „niezwykłej zdolności śledczej”. Naomi opuściła Biuro w październiku 2003 roku, by założyć rodzinę w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Jest bardzo inteligentna, jednak niestety jej uczucia wchodzą w drogę jej śledczym umiejętnościom. Fabuła Anime Po nagłej śmierci narzeczonego, o którą obwinia Kirę, Naomi decyduje się wszcząć śledztwo w sprawie zabójcy jej partnera. Została poinformowana przez Raye'a, że pokazał komuś swoją odznakę agenta FBI, przez co kobieta stwierdziła, że Kira musiał wtedy siedzieć w tym autobusie. Podczas prób spotkania się z Oddziałem Specjalnym poznała Yagamiego. Light wykorzystuje status ojca na swoją korzyść, mówiąc kobiecie, że jest synem mężczyzny przewodzącego Oddziałem Specjalnym, dzięki czemu powoli zdobywa jej zaufanie. Ostrożna przy pierwszym spotkaniu kobieta przedstawia się pod fałszywym nazwiskiem Shōko Maki w celu ochronienia się, aż do spotkania z L. Chłopakowi udaje się jednak zdobyć jej prawdziwe dane, mówiąc, że jest członkiem grupy zadaniowej, w której pracuje razem z L. thumb|left|250px|Artystyczna scena śmierci Naomi w anime Wykorzystując stan emocjonalny Naomi, Light proponuje kobiecie dołączenie do grupy zadaniowej, dzięki czemu pomoże złapać mordercę jej narzeczonego. Yagami mówi jej, że musi pokazać swój dowód tożsamości zanim dołączy. Misora wyciąga swoje prawo jazdy i ujawnia prawdziwe dane. Korzystając z kawałka kartki z Death Note, Light zapisuje imię Naomi, powodując jej śmierć przez samobójstwo. W zapisku dodaje, że jej ciała nigdy nie uda się znaleźć. Po chwili kobieta odchodzi od chłopaka bez słowa. Death Note: Notatnik Śmierci thumb|right|190px|Naomi przedstawiona w filmie akcji W filmach akcji, jej postać, grana przez Asakę Seto, odgrywa o wiele większą rolę niż w mandze czy anime. Po tym jak jej narzeczony zostaje zabity z rąk Kiry, rozwścieczona Naomi postanawia sama zbadać tę sprawę. Począwszy od Lighta, jako jej głównego podejrzanego, używa Shiori, aby dostać się do niego. Korzystając z pseudonimu „Shōko Maki” stara chronić się przed działaniami Yagamiego, którego uważa za zabójcę jej partnera. Jej prawdziwe imię zostaje jednak odkryte przez chłopaka, poprzez zdobycie dokumentów ślubnych posiadanych przez Kościół, w którym ona i Raye planowali się pobrać. Życie Misory kończy się podobnie jak w mandze i anime. Przez Death Note zostaje zmuszona do popełnienia samobójstwa. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że przed śmiercią odbiera życie Shiori. Do produkcji i kręcenia filmu, Seto stwierdziła, że „''starała się podkreślić niesamowitą duszę''” Naomi, odwołując się do wytrwałości i determinacji postaci w złapaniu Kiry. L: Change the WorLd (film) Film zaczyna się sceną, w której ona i Ray Penber siedzą w samochodzie i rozmawiają zleceniu. Ray boi się o Misorę i próbuje ją namówić do rezygnacji z misji. Misora nie rozumie czemu, więc Ray dodaje, że chodzi o seryjnego mordercę, który nie zawaha się zabić. Kobieta stwierdza, że przecież to L zaplanował akcję i dla niej to gwarancja bezpieczeństwa. Po chwili dodaje również, że przypuszcza, że detektyw wie o związku Naomi i Raya. Mężczyzna się denerwuje, a Naomi wychodzi z auta, mówiąc po drodze Rayowi, że nic jej nie będzie i pytając czy zna „takami no kenbutsu”. Potem odchodzi udając się na misję. Idzie ulicą, nie zwracając uwagi na próbujących zwrócić jej uwagę mężczyzn. Podchodzi do drzwi z tabliczką „Rezerwacja”, wyciąga broń, patrzy w kamerę, wiedząc, że L śledzi akcję i wchodzi do środka. L, widząc ją na ekranie komputera mówi do Watariego, że „takami no kenbutsu” to branie udziału w akcji jako obserwator. Rozmawia z założycielem Wammy's House o agentce FBI - Watari stwierdza, że musi jej bardzo ufać, skoro po raz kolejny z nią pracuje, wspominając pierwszą taką sytuację - sprawę B.B.. L stwierdza, że to dlatego, że kobieta chce odejść z FBI i się ożenić, co daje jej motywację do jeszcze efektywniejszej pracy. Rozmawiają z Watarim o przyszłości L'a. Po chwili z pomieszczenia do którego weszła Naomi słychać strzały, jednak Naomi wychodzi cała i zdrowa z budynku, puszcza oko do kamery i odchodzi. L stwierdza, że wyszła 12 sekund wcześniej niż się spodziewał i dodaje, że dobrze się spisała. Powieść Naomi jest jedną z głównych postaci oraz protagonistów w powieści nowej serii Death Note: Another Note - The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases autorstwa Nisio Isina. Akcja rozgrywa się kilka lat przed rozpoczęciem fabuły Death Note i skupia się na szeregu przypadkowych morderstw badanych przez L i Misorę. Powstałe przechwycenie mordercy pomogło Naomi we wstąpieniu w szeregi FBI. Uwagi Pierwotnie postać Naomi miała odgrywać większą rolę w serii, która obejmowała badanie ewentualnych podejrzanych w sprawie Kiry i rozszerzonych interakcji z narzeczonym. Gdy postać Raye'a zginęła, autor Tsugumi Ōba wierzył jednak, że szukanie przez Naomi mordercy jej partnera było „ciekawe i miało naturalny rozwój” w historii. W całej obsadzie postaci w tamtym czasie, Sayu Yagami była jedyną znaczącą postacią żeńską. W dodatku Ōba może mieć „dobrą” postać kobiety, której zawsze chciał. Początkowo udział w fabule Naomi miał być o wiele większy, jednak nie doceniono umiejętności dedukcji tej postaci. Była w stanie odkryć istotne informacje „szybciej… niż myśli”. Tsugumi postanowił przedwcześnie zakończyć jej udział w serii, ponieważ jej postać zbyt szybko odkrywałaby coraz to nowe ważne informacje na temat Kiry. Autor dodał również, że Naomi jest postacią, która sprawiła mu największe problemy już od samego początku serii. Według autora mangi, Tsugumi Ohby, po prześledzeniu całej fabuły stworzył rysunek Naomi „w przód”, co oznacza, że tworzył jej wygląd po raz pierwszy, nie zważając na cechy urody kobiety. Posługiwanie się kolorem czarnym na znak żałoby po narzeczonym dało Naomi czarną skórzaną kurtkę, a następnie odgrywało ważną rolę w tworzeniu twarzy i włosów, które dopasowywałyby się do ubioru. Z tego powodu Ōba stwierdził, że jej wygląd „narodził się z ubioru”. Ciekawostki thumb|right|190px|Naomi trzymająca swojego martwego narzeczonego * W pierwszym openingu anime, w okolicach 45. sekundy, widzimy Naomi trzymającą swojego martwego narzeczonego w podobny sposób, w jaki Michał Anioł przedstawił swoje dzieło, „Pietę”. * Techniką walki jaką preferuje jest capoeira, oparta na połączeniu walki i tańca, która pojawiła się w Brazylii. Jak sama mówi, kobieta nie ma tyle siły co mężczyzna, więc capoeira, która nie wymaga siły lecz zwinności, jest dla kobiet dużo lepsza. * Kiedyś pracowała z L'em przy sprawie morderstw Wara-Ningyo. * W filmach, w jakich występuje ta postać, bronie jakich używa to kolejno: SIG-Sauer P226 (w Death Note: Notatnik śmierci oraz Minebea P9 (w L: Change the WorLd. Cytaty Galeria Naomi misora.jpg Naomi_holds_Raye.jpg NaomiLiveAction.jpg NomiMisorasDeath%28Anime%29.png Nawigacja Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Agenci FBI Kategoria:Postacie